The invention relates to a control device on a packaging machine for single and multiple packaging of articles of clothing hanging on coat hangers and to be jacketed and welded in a plastics tube film.
With the single packaging of articles of clothing known in the art, the articles of clothing conveyed by a feed screw are singled by a singling machine and then slide individually towards the packaging suspension device, in which they are covered from top to bottom in the hanging position in a tube film and are then welded at the top and also several times at the bottom.
If several articles of clothing are to be packed together in one tube film, the desired number of articles are in practice hung by hand in the packaging suspension device, which is expensive from the point of view of time and personnel and often leads to incorrect hanging.